


Searching for Severus Snape

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Draco hates McDonald's, Draco loves luxury, Harry loves getting laid, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Threesome, Travel, dominant!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody needs to find Severus Snape before the Aurors do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [critterel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=critterel).



> Written for critterel for the 2010 H/D Glompfest on serpentinelion.

Harry Potter grinned as he spotted a table in the relatively-clean establishment. _It's definitely cleaner in here than at the Hog's Head or the Leaky,_ he thought, _but I doubt that will make much of a difference to him._

He was right. 

"What", Draco asked, "in Merlin's name could you be doing that's top-secret enough for _me_ to have to meet you at a Muggle," Draco looked around, searching for an adequate noun, " _group kitchen_ they call a restaurant?" 

Harry was impressed at the description, almost as impressed as he was by the expression of astonished disgust that opened some features of Draco's face whilst twisting others. "They don't really _think_ of it as a restaurant, Draco," Harry said patiently, running his hand through his hair and tugging slightly. He'd chosen McDonald's out of habit, knowing the chain had outlets in most Muggle cities, and being somewhat familiar with it from his monthly lunches with his cousin Dudley. "It's called a fast-food _place_."

Draco sniffed. "If it's cooked and eaten _fast_ , surely it can't be _food_."

Harry shrugged. "You're right, Draco. It really isn't food at all. It's the equivalent of stuff one conjures." He then lifted his Big Mac , amusing himself with the look of horror on Draco's face as he used both hands and nearly unhinged his jaw so as to take the first bite. 

"I can't believe you, Potter. Even _you_ have to be more civilised than that. I wouldn't imagine McGonagall permitting members of her gallant house to eat like animals."

Harry smiled. "It's a _sandwich_ , Draco." 

"It's _obscene_ , Potter." Draco shot back. "And for some reason, you think I ought to bear witness to your troll-like manners? Well, Quidditch aside, I have no desire to be mates – that's what you want, right? – I've no desire to be _mates_ with someone who eats like that." He rose to leave. 

"Sit down, Draco," Harry said, laying down his burger. "Believe it or not, I didn't invite you here to listen to you berate strange Muggle customs. I simply didn't think about it before selecting the location."

"Wouldn't want you to sprain anything, after all," Draco muttered. 

Harry ploughed on. "I wanted to see you privately," he rolled his eyes as Draco snorted, looking pointedly at the scores of Muggles around them, "because I'd like your help with a project of mine." 

"I _know_ that, Potter," Draco retorted. Well, Harry _had_ said as much in the letter he'd sent. "What makes you think I'd be willing to help you with anything?" 

"Nothing, only I sent you an owl yesterday requesting help and giving this address, and...here we are." Harry smirked. He'd known the question was coming and, in his mental rehearsals of this scene, that response was the best he'd invented. _Nothing to flummox a Slytherin like the truth,_ Harry thought.

"Hmph," Draco replied ostentatiously studying his fingernails. "Well, no need to dance about the issue anymore. What's the project? And what do you want from me?"

"Ah-ah! Harry said, waving his index finger back and forth. "Before I tell you anything, I need your word – on your honour as a wizard – that you will keep everything I tell you secret."

The glare Draco gave Harry had a touch of incredulity to it. "Do you think I'm mad? For pity's sake, Potter, even you should know better than to enter a contract without knowing what it entails."

"I'd wanted to think you'd trust my judgment on this," Harry said with a pout. In truth, though, Harry hadn't expected to get the concession; it was just the easiest option. 

Draco let out a derisive snort. "Not to mention, _my_ honour as a wizard hasn't held much currency since – oh when was it, Potter; I think you were there – right. Sixth year at Hogwarts." 

"Right, then." Harry nodded curtly and moved to rise from his moulded plastic chair. "I don't know why I bothered you; I shouldn't have done. I'm sorry." He grabbed his rubbish and turned toward the door.

"Wait!" 

Harry paused. 

"That's _it_? You drag me all the way out to Heathenville, poison me with Muggle quick food, and then leave as soon as I don't do your bidding? Who are you, and where have you put Harry Potter? Potter doesn't just, just – give _up_ like that!"

_Still easy to rile,_ Harry noted. "Were you thinking of changing your mind, then? Because I won't waste my time on a dead end," Harry said, not turning back because he knew he'd fail at the task of _not laughing_ at the easily-manipulated blond git. 

"Bloody wanker," he heard Draco mutter. "Get your speccy face back here. Let's find a compromise."

"I can't compromise on the secrecy – the _absolute_ secrecy of this," Harry said as he sat down. "I've not even told Ron and Hermione." 

Draco sniffed. "I would never have trusted either of _them_ in the first place." Then he lowered his voice. "Are you into something illegal, Potter? Has the Saviour of the Wizarding World discovered the adventures to be found in funny potions? Is that why you called on a _Slytherin_ Potions Master, even if he's one you detest? Or maybe you need to do something about the Weasley chit —"

"Draco, _enough_. None of that. Nothing really illegal, even."

Draco paled. "Is it about a new Dark Lord? Or didn't you kill Moldy Voldy", he choked, still half-expecting to be accosted by Snatchers for violating the taboo – "after all?" By the end of his question, panic had risen in his eyes and his speech had sped up. 

"Merlin, Draco, _no!_ " Harry reached over and covered Draco's hand with his own in an effort to quell the rapid tapping of perfectly manicured fingers. It didn't work; Draco's other hand took over the work of percussion. Harry covered that one, too. "It's more about preventing something happening for the Greater Good that I think would serve a Greater Bad. Won't you agree to keep the secret?" He took a breath. "Please? Or I could tell you my proposal, and _Obliviate_ you if you don't want to follow through."

"You're having me on. You can't be suggesting I let you meddle with my brain." 

"If that's the only way..." 

Draco sighed. "Okay. How about this? I promise that if you tell me, I will negotiate with you any measures necessary to keep my mouth shut." 

It wasn't what Harry was hoping for, but he supposed it would do. "Fine." He was glad that the issue was settled.

Draco stared at him. "Well?"

"Sorry?" Harry said, confused. 

"No wonder you were so terrible at Potions and History of Magic, Potter; have you _any_ attention span at all?"

" _Oh_!" Harry felt foolish, felt his face warm slightly. "Right. The project." 

"Yes. The _project_ ," Draco said dryly. 

Harry nodded and leant in. He lowered his voice. "I need your help to find Snape." 

" _Professor_ Snape, Potter," Draco said automatically. 

"Oh, for – he's neither a professor nor am I a student, _nor_ are you still a prefect, Malfoy." Harry was dumbfounded that this was Draco's reaction to his request. 

"Still, you're not close to him, and he _was_ your professor. So some respect ought to be accorded him." 

Harry wanted to bang his head on the questionable Formica. His right foot began to jiggle. "So, can you help me?" 

"Probably," said Draco, shrugging.

"Well? Ideas?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I probably _could_ help you, but you've given me no reason to do so. For all _you_ know, he's dead. Weren't you the person who reported that you'd witnessed his demise by brutal laryngectomy?"

Harry took a deep breath, wincing. "Point. His corpse was never found, though, even when Hermione and I went back to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve it. We decided together to stick with the story of his goring and death until we had reason to proclaim otherwise. Our Pensieve evidence allowed him, if he did survive, to escape. Which is likely what he would have wanted, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Draco drawled. "So why search for him now?" 

Harry quickly scanned the room, making sure he didn't see anyone who appeared any more than purely Muggle. He gestured for Draco to lean forward.

"You do realise that your behaviour is incredibly suspicious," Draco remarked. 

"Er, yes, well... Better safe than sorry, and all that," Harry said. "Anyway, Ron gets mouthy when he drinks – not just rude," he heard Draco snort, "but he tends to babble and blab things he really oughtn't. Especially given that he's an Auror." 

"Oh, _Merlin_ ," Draco said. "So what did he tell you?"

"He may have mentioned after a couple of pints that there's an investigative team looking into whether Snape is really dead."

Draco gave a low whistle. "Not willing to believe Saints Potter and Granger, then?" 

"Granger-Weasley," Harry corrected, allowing his mouth to twitch despite the seriousness of the conversation. He appreciated the opportunity to give Malfoy back his own. "And no. Seems the lack of body has led them to the same conclusions it led us, though this team seems to be less disposed toward letting things lie."

"Clearly," Draco said. He was thoroughly unsurprised by this difference between Potter and an investigative team. "What does Weasley think of all this?" 

"He's more inclined than not to think that Snape's dead – thinks Hermione and I were engaging in wishful thinking about him as being otherwise – but also thinks Snape ought to be 'brought to justice' if he did survive. Made to answer for his actions and such." Harry grimaced. 

For his part, Draco shivered. He well-remembered his time waiting to have his own 'justice' served: the cold nights in the bowels of the Ministry (those not yet convicted did not have to go to Azkaban, but the holding cells were not much better, devoid of sunlight and companionship as they were), the fear that he might be convicted and given the Dementor's Kiss, the fear that he might _not_ be convicted and have to face the court of public opinion. 

Severus had a much hardier constitution – both mental and physical – than Draco did, of course. Still, Draco did not want to see his former mentor subjected to such trials. 

Harry took a breath and continued. "I want to give Snape some advance warning. If he wants to come back, I'd like him to do in a way that will be to his greatest advantage." 

"That was an almost Slytherin turn-of-phrase, Potter. And I suppose that by 'to his greatest advantage', you mean with yourself as an escort?" 

"I am willing to offer that, yes. Whatever he thinks he would need to return without risk of imprisonment. I hate the idea that such a hero is exiled." 

Draco chuckled. "And what if, say, he proposes that the greatest advantage to him would be to return as your bonded?" 

He had expected Harry to blanch, not blush.

"I – I would bond with him," Harry said. His voice was quiet, yet firm. 

The cocking of Draco's eyebrow was nearly involuntary. " _Really_ , Potter? You'd give up your chance at a 'love match' to bring Severus Snape back into Wizarding society?" 

Harry grunted. "It's not as if he's not a catch. And at least he wouldn't fawn over me like some people do. I swear, it's only people who knew me at Hogwarts who are ever able to treat me as just another speccy bloke." Seeing the startled expression on Draco's face, he continued, "Besides, he likes women. He was in love with my mum." 

_Well, that's a surprise,_ Draco thought. _All of it...._ He mused for a moment, seeking a response to somehow convey both mocking and disinterest. Because he was _terribly_ interested in all this. "Severus doesn't only like women," he said. "And it's rather sad that you'd focus your fantasies on a man who loved your mother and may very well be dead, Potter. Wouldn't it be more to _your_ advantage to imagine yourself with a ponce who was a student with you instead?"

Harry met Draco's eyes. "Oh, it would," he responded, a spark in his eye and a smirk twisting the corner of his mouth. 

Draco sniffed. "Don't go getting any ideas, Potter," he said. He vowed to ignore the flip in his lower belly; it never seemed to understand what was appropriate in a given situation. "What's your plan, then?"

Potter nodded. "I've been keeping my ear to the ground the past several years, and making quiet investigations of my own whilst researching various areas – you know that I lead historical tours of Wizarding Britain, yeah? – so I'm fairly certain Snape isn't in the UK. Looking for him on the Continent is the obvious next step, unless you've heard of his presence elsewhere." 

Draco examined Potter's face, but saw no signs of deceit. "So you've already started," he stated. _Great. Nothing like being included from the beginning._ "I suppose that contacting me was an act of desperation on your part." 

"Oh, hardly, Malfoy," Harry responded with a small smile. "I'm not certain of my reputation outside of Wizarding Britain at all. I've heard that in several countries, the Old Families live amongst Muggles rather reluctantly, and have little patience with those who would propose integration. This, despite the fact that some of these families and their communities turn handsome profits from Muggle tourists."

Draco nodded.

"So I need a Pureblood escort to travel with me," Harry finished with a self-satisfied expression.

"And you thought of me," Draco said flatly. 

Harry's face fell. "I'm hardly going to ask Parkinson or Goyle, am I? Few families in Wizarding Britain go so far back as the Malfoys and Blacks, and you're the last of both lines."

"The Prewetts go pretty far back," Draco said, just to see what Harry's response would be.

It was outright laughter. "Can you – imagine –" Harry gasped, "– Ron or George Weasley trying to sweet-talk the heads of the Old Families? Oi, that's some humour you've got, Malfoy." He calmed himself down, wiping his hands on his denims as he continued. "Besides, Ron's in the Auror Corps; he's the one who accidentally let it slip that Severus would be hunted soon." 

"So what you want is for me to tell you where to find Severus, and then accompany you on the journey to bring him back so that he doesn't have to face justice," Draco said. 

"I – I don't want to keep him from facing _justice_ ," Harry protested. "I want to make sure he doesn't become a victim of an over-eager Auror Corps."

"And justice would be?" 

"His being allowed back to Wizarding Britain, and otherwise, I'd imagine, left the hell alone." 

"Potter," Draco said slowly, "do you not think that the kindest thing to do would be to leave Severus the hell alone _right now_?"

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "Look," he said, "ordinarily I'd agree with you, and wouldn't want to risk the wrath of a narked-off Severus Snape. But from what Ron was saying, it sounds like the investigative team is taking an approach of 'capture first, ask questions later,' and isn't even investigating whether he can be charged with anything. They've already decided he's guilty."

_Damn. He does look desperate. And I know how much Potter wants to make sure that_ his _idea of justice is served...._ After studying Harry for another long minute, Draco came to his decision.

"Right. I'll go with you, then. But no more of this quick-food crap, or anything like it. I don't want to be exposed to anything truly seedy, whether it be Muggle or wizard. Five-star accommodations, please. And you're paying, as it's your crusade."

This could be very good indeed; Draco hadn't been on holiday in _ages_. He continued, not letting Harry get a word of negotiation in. "Beginning our search is going to be relatively easy, I believe. Whilst I was working on my Potions Mastery, most of the ready-made potions most wizards and witches were using for uncommon purposes were being owl-ordered from the Czech Republic..."

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

Three days later, Harry and Draco checked into the Alchymist Hotel in Prague. Harry had called fellow tour guides and travel agents (mostly Muggle), and everyone had agreed that for someone who demanded something top-of-the-line, exquisite and unique, the Alchymist would be the best option.

It was a Muggle hotel, but Harry was still wary of drawing attention from Wizarding communities. He reckoned Draco would forgive him the Muggle-style arrangements when he saw the appointments. 

"Yes, Mr Potter," the receptionist said, "while you are here, we are keeping you in the Presidential Suite. It is the most private of all our suites, as you asked. You have an entrance alone. Please, you must call our concierge if there is anything you require during your stay." She was so obsequious, Harry briefly wondered whether she was related to a house-elf. "We will have him take you to your rooms." 

" _Rooms_ , Potter?" Draco whispered as the bellhop took their luggage and all three followed the concierge, who was, at least, less effusive. 

"I know you have standards, Draco," Harry said. "I booked the most private, most luxurious suite in Prague. It happens to have three bedrooms and a private entrance, though only one lavatory. I think we'll find it sufficient. And if at the end of our trip we have a third person in our party, it would be good for us to have the extra availability, wouldn't it?"

Draco scowled. "You're probably right about that, but I'd thought we'd be sharing accommodations... I'm a bit taken aback." 

Harry batted his eyelashes in a mockery of sweetness. "Nothing but the best for you, Draco." 

_Not fair,_ Draco's inner adolescent pouted. _How am I supposed to seduce either of them when we're shunted into separate rooms?_

"The Presidential Suite, gentlemen," the concierge was saying. "If you should need anything, ring 777, and we will address the need immediately." He gave a short bow, waving them in. The bellhop carried their bags inside, asking, "Which rooms would each of you like?" 

Harry looked at Draco, who stared back. "Er, we haven't decided how we would like to arrange it, sir."

"Would you like me or the concierge to give you the tour, then?" 

Harry raised an eyebrow at his companion, who gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I think we'll be fine from here," he said, and dug into the pockets of his dungarees for some Kroner, wanting to tip the gentlemen and get them out. 

After the hotel employees had departed, Harry suggested they look around the suite. It was on two levels, which Harry had expected but Draco had not. "Harry, what sort of hotel is this?" Draco asked. His voice was coloured with awe – a tone Harry had never heard from his companion before. 

"Ah... A very nice one?" Harry said, mussing his hair. 

"This is more than nice, Harry," Draco insisted. 

_He's called you Harry twice in short succession,_ Harry realised. "This hotel is sort of a – amalgamation of several posh residences, including castles from the 16th through 19th centuries," he said. "As much as they can, they decorate with period pieces to match the part of the hotel you're in, but they also have modern amenities like pillow-top mattresses and the like." 

"And three bedrooms." Draco's eyes were still wide. 

"And three bedrooms on two floors. Would you like to take a look?" He relaxed as Draco nodded. 

They were, of course, merely yards from the ground-floor bedroom, inside a stone sitting room with wooden floors. Tapestries of fantastical scenes – including Muggles trapping a unicorn that was tied so perfectly both Harry and Draco wondered whether the person who'd created the work had been a wizard or witch – covered the two walls that faced outside, and the wall separating the bedroom from the sitting area was simply whitewashed. A velvet banquette cut across the corner of the two tapestry-covered walls, and before the fireplace there was a fur rug and two chairs with high backs but squashy seats. 

In another corner was a charmingly rough wooden table with two dining chairs and two place settings. 

The rest of the rooms were appointed in the same fashion: tapestries on the walls, intricate, multiply-layered shutters over the glassless windows, four-poster beds with canopies and drapes. The beds were, however, much larger than Draco knew medieval and Renaissance beds to have been. _They certainly have seen to everything,_ he thought. 

They decided to split the bedrooms upstairs, and Harry generously allowed Draco first shot at the bath. "The taps ought to work about the same as those you're used to," Harry said, "though they won't have separate taps for oils and soaps and whatnot." He wandered into his own bedroom, glancing at the open cupboard. "Oh, and Draco? You should have a plush dressing gown hanging in the cupboard!" he called. He couldn't hear any response through the thick wooden door over the running water, so he knocked and opened it. 

Harry wanted to avert his eyes, but he couldn't. Draco's eyes were closed; he was just sinking into the tub, his arse and cock disappearing beneath the bubbles he'd made. The skin on his chest was growing pink as the water heated the rest of his body. Harry swallowed. 

"Er, Draco?" Harry said. 

Draco's eyes flew open. "What the fuck, Potter? For someone so concerned about _privacy_ , you don't seem to respect it when it comes to _me_." 

Harry nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to calm his libido. It had been a _long_ time since he'd seen such a lovely specimen of man. "Sorry, Malfoy. I only wanted to make sure you knew about the dressing gown in your cupboard." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I found it. Thanks. I want to have my bath now, yeah?" He closed his eyes again, groaning as he slid further under the water.

"Yeah," Harry said, backing out and leaning against the door after it was shut. _Way too long, Potter,_ he thought, reaching down to cup his erection. For some reason, he thought this might calm that. 

It was marginally successful, especially after Harry had walked to the window in his bedroom and flung open the outer shutters. The inner ones were embroidered linen, he thought, and let in the late afternoon light when he closed them to see what they were like. 

Having admired them, he pulled them back again to look at the streets below. 

The cobblestones were lovely, charmingly uneven. He was glad not to have to drive on them. Their suite, their hotel, was in the shadow of an enormous palace, and he could see the glint of water when he craned his head to the left as he leant out the window. _Maybe we could walk over to the Charles Bridge after dinner,_ he mused. 

He retired to the desk and chair in his room, another concession to modernity he certainly appreciated. Opening his tour books, he began making lists, as he did every time he visited a new city or town. Where might the places of Wizarding interest be? How did they interact with their Muggle surroundings? 

His early research, conducted over the past few days, had revealed that there were not yet any wizarding tour agencies. Not surprising, that; the idea had come over from the Americas, and he'd been one of the first to take on that sort of work in the United Kingdom. He suspected that the _most_ visited Muggle attractions were not going to be where the Magical folk were, though he suspected that many of the rich Purebloods he served would be disturbingly tickled to hear about events like the Defenestration of Prague and the Wenceslas Immolations. He shuddered. The immolations always gave him not only the creeps but creeping memories of flying with Draco through Fiendfyre, the smell of roasting Crabbe burning their nostrils. 

Well. _That_ put paid to his arousal. He thought he might sick up. 

"Harry?" Draco's voice came through the door that linked his bedroom to the bath. "I'm finished. And why did nobody ever tell me about Muggle baths? They're genius! There are these holes in the tub that shoot water into the full tub faster than an _Aguamenti_ charm! I'd be staying in Muggle hotels all the time if I'd known!" He paused, considering. "I wonder whether I can get a bath like that installed in my flat." 

Of course. The Jacuzzi. Draco had fallen in love with the Jacuzzi. Harry should have known. "It's called a Jacuzzi, Draco. And it's not a common fixture; it's only available in _very_ posh residences."

"Oh," Draco said thoughtfully. "That's alright. My flat is rather posh." 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Wait until you discover what they call 'Swedish Massage'." 

Draco looked puzzled. "Wouldn't it be Czech Massage if it happens here?" 

"No, no..." Harry's chuckles intensified. "The style was created in Sweden, I think. But yeah, the spa offers it, and mud masks, and other wonderful amenities."

"Mmmm," Draco said. "That all sounds lovely. We ought to go." 

"Maybe after we've finished the project we can come back here and be totally decadent."

"I like decadence," Draco nearly purred.

Harry bit his lip, trying to rein in his desire again. "So I've gathered. Now, may I use the bath?" 

"Oh! Yes, go ahead," Draco said absently, wandering back through the bath toward his bedroom. "I'll meet you downstairs. And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't taste the chocolate-flavoured bath products." 

Harry chuckled again.

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

They had discovered some of the wizarding neighbourhoods over the past several days, but no sign of Severus Snape. When Draco had asked where residents bought their potions and potions-making ingredients, they'd been directed to the local    
_lékárník_   
. The potions there were _not_ Snape-quality, Draco could tell by looking. This wasn't surprising, he told Harry later, since the ingredients were not first-rate. It was yet another sign that Severus Snape was not at all involved with this apothecary, not even as a customer.

Though Prague still seemed to be a dead end, all hope was not lost. They could still check out the major cities: Brno, Olomuc. And Harry had Flooed Hermione, who had not reported anything about Ron or any other Aurors being on a major mission. In fact, it sounded as though she were miffed at Ron's professed boredom that Harry was not there to drink with.

"Why do they have it in for him?" Draco asked on their last night before beginning exploration of Brno. The two were traversing the George Bridge again, watching the puppetteers with their marionettes, the charcaol artists, and the face-painters as the sun began to set over the river and the palaces to the west. 

"It's the new class of full Aurors... Well, not quite the new class. But the last few classes have all been folks whose only clear memory of Snape is from his year as Headmaster."

Draco winced. "He did the best he could by us, you know."

"I've heard, but the folks who were youngest at Hogwarts don't have that sort of perspective. All they remember is harsh punishments, even from him, and the fact that he couldn't prevent some of the Carrows' worst techniques." 

Draco sighed. "I know. None of us liked the Carrows," he said. "Even those of us raised by the Dark Lord's sympathisers." 

Harry saw the brokenness in Draco's demeanour at the memories. "Did they hurt you, Draco?" he asked. 

Draco looked out to the next bridge over the river, squinting to take in its wrought sculptures and crests. "Not as much as most," he said. "And it wasn't as though I didn't deserve punishment, either. I figure it was comeuppance for being a twat for seven years." 

"Hey," Harry said, touching first Draco's elbow and then, when he didn't turn, his face. He tilted the other man's chin up. "Look at me. Nobody deserves to be tortured or punished, or made to torture their classmates. Not even someone who was a twat as a kid." 

Draco leaned into Harry's hand a little before pulling himself away. Scrubbing at his eyes, he asked, "What the fuck was that about?" 

"What?" Harry responded. "Oh, I was... I wanted to know, Draco." 

"Yes, but since when do you _touch_ me? What are you playing at?" 

"Er, I was trying to get your attention? Showing I care?"

"Not trying to kiss me?" Draco said smally. 

_Oh._ "Not as such," Harry confessed, "but I'd not turn it down." 

Draco smiled brilliantly. "Good. Let's not do it here, though. I don't think these people have gathered at the bridge to see any hot boy-on-boy action. And in any event, none of them has done something to deserve such a lovely show." 

"Of course not." Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Shall we get back to our suite, then, your Highness?"

"Yes, but on the way, let's stop at that stall by the foot of the bridge – you know, the one selling all those old books? I don't read Czech, but you know the seller has other languages, and I _can_ read in several others." 

Desperately trying to will away his nascent erection, Harry just hummed in passive agreement. It wasn't as though he was unsure of where this was going now.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the woman behind the table at the book stall said. "How may I help you?" 

Draco and Harry looked at one another. This was the best English they'd heard so far in Prague; they were a bit bemused to hear it from a street vendor. 

"I am browsing. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, quite; I'll know it when I see it," Draco explained, earning an eye-roll from the woman. 

"Tell me what you look for _generally_ , Mr – "   
"Mr Malfoy." 

"Yes. Tell me what you generally seek: what languages, what topics. There are thousands of volumes here, and more in our storage shed. Don't be an obstinate dunderhead." 

Harry and Draco turned to one another slowly. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco nodded. 

"Excuse me, Miss, but I have to tell you how impressed I am by your English. May I ask where you studied?" 

"Of course you may."

Draco stifled a laugh. _Classic Snape,_ he thought. "Where, then, did you study?" 

"Oh, mostly in University," she said, "but when I was working in the UNESCO, we had a tutor with whom all new hires must work. He would lead conversation classes, and not let us drop them until he was satisfied that our oral communication in English was _exceptional_." 

"What a fantastic opportunity for you," Harry said. "Now, Draco, what sort of books _were_ you seeking?"

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

As soon as they arrived back in their suite, Harry pulled Draco into a hot kiss. "Thank you, Draco," he said. "Thank you for being so very," he kissed Draco again, " _acquisitive_."

"Mmph," Draco responded, canting his hips forward before pulling back a bit. "Might I at least put the books down?" 

"Right," Harry said, letting go of the lithe man. "Just come back, right?"

Draco put his books on the small table between the two chairs by the fireplace. "Mm, I have a better idea," he said, crooking a finger toward Harry. "Have you ever fooled around on a bearskin rug?" 

Harry shook his head slowly as he stalked over to where Draco was standing. "I think," he said. "We need to take our shoes off in order to experience the full effect." 

"We'll have to take more than that off if we want to experience the _full_ effect," Draco returned as Harry steadied him enough to toe off his shoes. 

"That," Harry said, kissing Draco, "is," kiss, "exactly," kiss, "what I was thinking."

"Clever man," Draco said, and slid his hands underneath Harry's shirt. 

Harry moaned. "Do you realise," he said as he cupped Draco's arse and squeezed, "that I've wanked to the image of you sliding into that bathtub since our first day here? I did for the first time as soon as I got into the bath myself." Draco whimpered. "And," Harry continued, nipping at the side of Draco's neck, "I think you're the most amazing specimen of a wizard I've ever met." 

"More than Severus?" Draco asked. He had to know, after Harry's blushing and offer to _bond_ with the other man if necessary. 

"Different than Severus, definitely," Harry said as he stuck a thigh between Draco's own. "And you know you're certainly prettier." 

"He's got that voice though," Draco said, sticking his fingers down the front of Potter's trousers to grasp at the cock beneath, "so fucking sexy when he comes." 

Harry pulled Draco's shirt above his head, trapping his arms before he bent down to bite Draco's nipples. "I wouldn't know that, would I?" He moved to the side to bite the other nip. "What do you think? Do you think I could ever be as sexy as Severus Snape?"

"Right now, you're the only sexy being in my universe."

Conversation fell apart from there, becoming a mix of "more" and negotiations about position. 

"Sit, your Highness," Harry said, pushing a very naked, very aroused Draco toward one of the high-backed chairs. "Let me taste you." 

Draco sat, managing to look regal through all his panting and barely-suppressed whinging. "Suck my cock, peasant," he said, feeling a frisson rush through him as he ordered about the man who had captured him this evening. 

The "peasant" didn't disappoint. Harry began by pulling Draco's foreskin just barely in order to run his tongue under the circumference of the crown. He followed by grasping Draco's cock lightly, occasionally squeezing as he tapped at Draco's slit with his tongue. 

When Draco started bucking his hips and reaching off the chair to grab Harry's hair, Harry started to work in earnest. He let his mouth engulf the head, sucked as he pulled the foreskin as far back as he could, and began to bob his head up and down, bringing the head into his mouth and tapping the slit whilst sucking at every pass. He let go of the foreskin so as to hold Draco's muscular thighs down and control how deep he was taking his lover. 

Draco was shuddering and emitting rather high pitched, almost squeaky moans. "Fuck, Potter, fuck. Let me fuck your mouth, Potter!" He cried, and Harry, after looking up and seeing how far gone Draco was, let go of Draco's thighs. 

Harry loved the feeling of Draco's long fingers twining in his hair and starting to use it as handles to pull his skull up and down the slick cock. He felt himself drooling over Draco's erection as Draco pulled him fast and hard down to the root. Harry swallowed in an effort not to gag. 

He was not successful, but Draco seemed to enjoy it anyway.

"Unnnh," Draco moaned, "just like that, Potter, take it all, fucking choke yourself on my cock..."

Harry reached down to massage Draco's bollocks. When he ran his middle finger in circles in the spongy part of Draco's perineum, Draco came. Hard. 

Harry sucked down as much of Draco's semen as he could, but began to cough and pulled back. The last pulse of come hit him in the cheek. Whatever. He leant his other cheek against Draco's thigh. 

As Draco's breath calmed, he said, "Merlin and Morgana, Harry. Where'd you learn to suck cock like that?" 

Harry chuckled, the sound raspy. "Gay Muggle dance clubs." 

"I've _definitely_ been selling Muggles short, then." He stroked his hands up through Harry's hair, which was beyond a lost cause at this point. "Don't want to share that mouth anymore." 

Harry snorted. "Eh. Wait until after we've caught _Severus_ before you make a commitment."

Draco's hands came and raised Harry's head so that their eyes met. "Hey," he said softly. "Severus isn't here, hasn't been here for me, and definitely not _there_ for me," he gestured between his legs, "since just after we ran from Hogwarts sixth year." 

"Mmm," Harry purred as Draco's fingers stroked his face. 

"And now," Draco said, "I would really like to feel what it's like to be reamed by your giant peasant cock."

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

They arrived in Telč early the next afternoon. The young lady, Petra, had explained that while she did not know where the Professor Chňapat lived, he would have conversation classes every afternoon at four at a cafe just off the town square.

The two young men _Apparated_ in at three, having spent the morning having a lie-in and more sex. "Next time, we'll have to try playing in the Jacuzzi," Draco murmured as the two parted. They'd decided to Side-Along so that they would be sure to arrive in the same place exactly. Also because they got to touch more that way. 

Harry nodded, and took in their surroundings. They were in an alley off the town square, though not an alley that was well-frequented. 

He'd never seen a square like it. While he was rather enamoured of the twisting lanes of Prague, they were certainly old and dirty. He could smell the sewage on many of them, especially as they moved into the less touristy areas of the city. 

The town square at Telč, on the other hand, was immaculate as cobblestones can be. The baroque architecture shone. It was stark, and sunny. Harry thought it possible to bake oneself on the square. 

"Can you imagine Professor Snape teaching here?" Harry asked dubiously. 

Draco glanced over. "No," he confessed, "but he always did have another surprise up his sleeve, didn't he?" 

Harry nodded. 

The two of them looked around, going to the Information Center to book an official UNESCO tour for the next day and purchase three tickets to a concert that evening. 

"We met one of your former employees in Prague," Harry said to the tour booker. "Her name was... Petra? She was perhaps twenty-five years old, and was selling books on the George Bridge." 

"Ah," said the booking agent. "I am sorry to say I do not know her; I am relatively new here, you must understand." 

"She mentioned a cafe off the square where the UNESCO workers liked to go to practise their English," Draco continued, seeing where Harry was going with this. 

"Yes!" The agent said. "Where the Professor Chňapat holds class for us. He says it is the only cafe in Telč which sells a cup of tea that is not an abomination." 

Harry chuckled. "Those are strong words!" he said. "Please, could you direct us to this cafe which sells tea that is prepared to be a non-abomination?" 

The agent reddened. "All the tea houses and cafes are good, though," she said. "The one across from the Chateau house and concert hall serves an amazing Garlic-cream soup."

"But at the minute, we would like a decent cup of tea," Harry persisted.

She sighed. "Oh, very well, then. It is Ovšněžovná U Manušky, off the Palákěho." 

"Got that, Harry?" Draco said. 

"Got it. Thank you, miss."

The two of them started across the square. The Palákěho ran parallel (or as parallel as curves could be) to the town square, to the east. It was a driving street, but still not very busy. 

"It's a tiny town," Harry commented. 

Draco nodded. "But many tourists." He cocked his head toward a large group of tourists. Some sort of Asian; he couldn't be bothered to discern which. They had those annoying Muggle cameras. 

They came upon the cafe and, sure enough, there were several young people in blue oxford shirts sitting there, drinking tea and practising English. 

"Is the Professor here yet?" Draco asked a man sitting with friends near the edge of the patio. 

The man eyed Draco strangely. "Yes, but... It is sounding as though you are not requiring his help now." 

"The Professor might disagree about that," Harry said, laughing. "I'm sure that our English does not meet his exacting standards." 

"Well," said the man, "you may sit with us, if you like." 

"Thank you," Harry and Draco said, and pulled out chairs so they could sit. 

After a few minutes of speaking about which teas and sweets were particularly tasty, the first man, named Jan, beckoned a server order. "We order our tea," he said, "and when the Professor is sure that everyone has been served, he emerges and leads us in making discussion about literature." 

Harry nodded. This made sense. "Do you ever speak about something else?" 

Jan shook his head. "Never. We complete our reading assignments, then we discuss the books. Professor Chňapat corrects our grammar and speech, but he also helps us form persuasive arguments. He is a fine teacher."

"He certainly is," Draco said, smirking at Harry. 

"Well, wait until he sees us, and finds out that we decided to sit in on his lesson without doing the reading!" Harry shot back. 

Draco paled. 

"I expect we'll be sharpening pencils or something in detention," Harry added, making everyone else at the table laugh. 

"You have had him in school, then?" the woman next to Jan asked. 

"Oh, yes," returned Harry. "He's always been very strict."

"Of course," she replied. "But he will not force you to sharpen pencils, as you said. If you are not prepared, he sends you away and eats your sweets, finishes your tea, himself." 

Harry turned to Draco. "Do you want to go, then? Find out what the reading assignment for tomorrow is and be prepared when we see him?" 

"What are you thinking?" Draco looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind. "Of course not! He won't send us away, really."

"Are you _quite_ certain of that, Mr Malfoy?" a familiar, dark voice asked from behind Draco. He looked back and nearly fell off his chair. 

"Professor Chňapat, sir," Draco stammered. "It is good to see you again." 

Severus snorted. "Would that I could say the same. I see you've brought Mr Potter, of all people, with you." 

"Professor Snape," Harry said, offering his hand and ignoring the odd glances he received for 'mispronouncing' the professor's name. "It was more the other way around; I asked Draco to come with me while I sought you out." 

"Really," Severus drawled. "Well, I am curious to know why you were convinced I would send you away, Mr Potter." 

_Fuck._ That voice turned him on more now than it had in Sixth-Year Defence class. "Sir, we did not know that you were teaching a literature course, and have not done the assigned reading." Harry wiped his damp palms on his trouser legs. 

"Ah, and you were informed that those who have not prepared for the lesson were not permitted to attend, were you?" 

"Yes, Professor," Draco said, and rushed on, "though we were given to believe that this was a _conversation_ course, not a literature course."

"It did not occur to you that it might be both?"

"Well, _now_ I know that. But the bookseller in Prague—" 

"You met Petra?" Severus sounded surprised. "Where is she working now?"

"In a stall on the George Bridge, but why –"

"Mr Malfoy. We ought to let the lesson commence, and catch up on old times later."

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

"Follow me," Severus Snape said to the two young men left after the rest of the class had departed. Harry and Draco said nothing, even as Severus led them through several narrow alleys to a courtyard behind a church.

"Now. Why have you young gentlemen sought me? And how, precisely, did you discover my location?"

"Well," Harry took a deep breath. "The Aurors want to find you and bring you to some sort of perverted justice – they're students from when you were Headmaster, sir. And so I wanted to let you know, and also offer to bring you back to Britain under my protection if you liked. I asked Draco to help, and he thought maybe you were in Prague –"

"I did not; I said that during my Mastery everyone was sending for potions from a Czech Potions Master!"

"Enough," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing absently at his temples. "Perhaps it was not adolescents whom I found objectionable to teach. Perhaps it was just the two of _you_." 

Both young men's faces fell. "Sorry, sir." 

He waved away their apologies. "No, you're not. You just don't want to deal with me when I'm irritated." He definitely felt a migraine coming on, especially problematic since he had a feeling he would not be ending this interview very shortly. "And you met Petra in Prague. How did you connect her with me? I have to say, that must have taken some imagination and detective work." 

"Not really, sir," Harry said. "She called Draco an obstinate dunderhead." 

Finally, Severus Snape could find humour in the situation. Chuckling, he said, "Of course she did. That's what I always called her, silly woman." 

"Well, she does seem to love books, Severus," Draco said, reaching out.

Severus' eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "What are you doing, Draco?" he asked, cursing himself for allowing the familiar address to slip past his lips. 

Draco retracted his hand. "I... I was going to pat your arm, Severus. We're neither at Hogwarts nor in the presence of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle."

"In front of Potter, though?" 

Draco startled a tiny bit, having nearly forgotten that there were _two_ men in whom he was interested sitting there. "Yes, Severus. Potter knows already." 

"Someone _Avada_ me now," Snape muttered. 

"No, Severus, it's fine. Harry knows that you and I were involved, you know, and now he and I are involved, but he wishes he'd had the _chance_ to be involved – blessed Morgana, he invited me on a wild goose chase to find you – and so we have a great opportunity..."

" _Draco_ ," Harry said, elbowing his lover. "That's not the point of our visit."

"Oh, isn't it, Harry? You were, after all, the one who said you'd _bond_ with Severus in order to bring him back home." 

"You would _what_?" Severus interjected. 

Harry glared at Draco. "What I said, Snape," he started.

" _Professor_ Snape," both Draco and Severus corrected, casting amused sidelong glances at one another.

Harry rolled his eyes. " _Professor_ Snape. I told Draco that whatever it took to keep you safe if you wanted to return to the UK, I would do, up to and including bonding with you. Though I doubted you would be willing to bond with the offspring of your childhood sweetheart." 

"And the other?" Severus nudged Harry's foot with his own.

Harry took a deep breath. "I had a rather inconvenient crush on you whilst a student." 

Severus groaned. "Bloody hell." 

"You can say that again," Harry agreed. 

"So do you want to come back or not?" Draco asked, practically bouncing on the bench in his excitement. "We've got the most _fantastic_ Muggle suite, and it's nearby where Petra works, and we'd love to have you stay with us... in your own room, or in one of ours – Harry, where shall we be sleeping when we get home?"

"I think the room with the balcony facing the Schoenborn Palace – the one you took at first," Harry mused.

"Yes! Oh, and Severus, you _must_ at least look at the rooms, even if you do not want to sleep in them with us..."

Severus coughed. "Draco," he said. Draco sat still and straight in rapt attention. "Though I am glad to see you so excited you are wriggling the way you did when you were a child, you must know that you have put the cart before the horse, here." 

"I have?" Draco bit his lip, an affectation Severus was certain he'd picked up from Potter. 

"You have," Severus said, not unkindly. "I have no desire to leave Telč. I have made a life for myself here, and I find it satisfactory." 

Draco stared at him. _He's turning us down to stay_ here _?_ "I'm sorry?" 

Severus sighed. "As delicious as the two of you might be, I have made a life for myself in Telč. I enjoy teaching literature to the UNESCO staff. I find it helpful to live on United Nations property, tell the truth; it is more difficult to arrest someone when the whole world has jurisdiction. And the UNESCO diplomats are _very_ meticulous when they review paperwork for, say, extradition."

"But you're trapped here, then!" Harry said with horror. 

Snape rolled his eyes. "Just because the town _can_ provide necessary sanctuary doesn't mean I never leave here. I like to ride horses in the countryside, or occasionally bicycle. I have found that the food and the greenery of the Czech Highlands agree with me. I have a patch of land outside of town that allows me to grow things. It is a simple, but rather pleasant life. Rather novel, don't you think?" 

"Novel," Harry repeated. 

"Yes, Potter – Harry – _novel_. And I seriously doubt that such novelty will soon wear out." 

Harry nodded. He could understand that. 

Draco, on the other hand, was staring at Severus in shock. "But – it's so _bright_ here!"

"After spending the better part of my life literally living underground, I find the change refreshing," Severus said dryly. 

"And what about _us_? We're offering ourselves on a fucking plate, Severus!" 

_Indeed they are. This shows some potential._ "You seem to be," he acknowledged. "Well, I can't promise anything long-term, and I certainly shall not _bond_ with either of you, but I suppose we can have a tumble, as they say." 

"Really?" Draco's eyes were bright with near-tears and renewed excitement.

"Really?" Harry's eyes showed interest tinged with trepidation.

"Really," Severus said, the rumble of it leaving no doubt as to his intentions. His own eyes smouldered with his desire as they devoured the image of the two fit young men before him. "But," he said, "you must both do as I say."

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

Severus Snape sat in a high-backed chair in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of the Alchymist's Presidential Suite. His trousers kicked to the side of the chair, he had his legs spread wide to allow him to pull Draco Malfoy's head all the way onto his cock. Draco's hands, of course, were tied behind his back; Severus could not allow his spoiled brat of a lover to decide to get cheeky and try to direct the action.

Behind Draco, Harry also knelt. Harry's hands were likewise restrained, but he had learnt that if he sat on his feet and arched his back, he could manage an excellent angle. As per Severus' orders, Harry was burying his face in Draco's arse, sucking and tonguing the rim of his hole, causing Draco to moan over Severus' cock. 

It was quite the tableau, Severus had to admit; he was thankful the boys were compliant enough to do this. 

Though he was sure neither of them would have reported him had he cast a mild _Imperio_. 

"Harry," Severus purred, "I want you to fuck Draco's little hole with that pretty tongue of yours. Get it nice and wet and stretched. We wouldn't want to break him, would we?" 

At that, Harry moaned, and Severus could see his nose burrowing deeper between Draco's cheeks as he forced his tongue to spear and twist further inside. 

Draco, on the other hand, was whimpering and whimpering. 

"Are you frightened of what we are going to do to you, Pet?" Severus whispered into Draco's ear. "Are you afraid of your arse being on the receiving end of this cock you have made so hard? So huge?" Draco's next whimper sounded more like a sob. Excellent. 

This time, it was Draco's hair that was becoming a set of handles, and his throat being fucked. Draco had drool running down his chin and tears running from his eyes. He had a mouth pulling his anus inside out only to stick the firm, wet muscle as far up as it could go. 

He felt _glorious_.

Harry tried to stick his tongue as far inside Draco as he could and then tilt his head back to get it to go further. To breathe, as well; it was hard to get any air with his nose so enthusiastically buried in Draco's crack. As he breathed, he made a point of using his tongue to fuck Draco just as his cock would. 

Severus felt his hips starting to move of their own accord. Time to stop, then. Well, not _stop_ , but at least take a break. 

"Gentlemen," he said. "Sluts. Pull your heads off my cock and out of Draco's arse." 

The two young men at his feet did as he instructed. 

Both of them had swollen lips, slack jaws. Both of them had faces covered with their own spit. How lovely. 

"How does your arse feel, Draco?" Severus asked, trying to attain a detached tone.

"Open, Sir," Draco said, his eyes wide and looking to him for fulfilment. "I feel terribly empty." 

"Of course you do, Pet. And your voice doesn't sound as bad as it often has. Why is that?"

Draco blushed. "I've been practising my swallowing technique, Sir."

"I've missed your mouth and your arse, slut," Severus said, causing Draco to shake. Harry looked as though he wanted to reach out to his young lover. Good thing he was restrained, then. 

"Harry," Severus continued. "You have done well with young Draco's anus. Do you believe he is ready for my cock?" 

"Sir? May I look at your cock, Sir?" Harry asked. Of course, his view _would_ be blocked from his current position. 

"Approach," said Severus. He had learnt long ago that when dominating a young man, one must never instruct him to "Come" unless one wanted to see him spurt all over the carpet. And who knew how one would be able to get semen out of bearskin.

Harry looked at Snape's cock, deeply red, the veins pulsing over the top. It looked much larger than Harry's own cock. "I think he _could_ take it, Sir," Harry assessed, "but it might be a tight fit." 

"Tight is not a problem. Alright, boys. Stand up and show me to our bedroom." 

Their hands still bound behind them, Harry and Draco awkwardly clambered to a standing position and led Severus up the stairs. 

"Harry. Climb onto the bed and lean against the headboard. That's a good slut. _Incarcerous_." Ropes extruded from Severus' wand wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists and brought them above his head before extending to the posts and tying themselves off. "Now spread your legs so Draco might lie between them." 

Harry spread his legs. 

"Draco. Have you pleasured Harry with your sweet mouth yet?"

"Yes, sir, but not as much as he has pleasured me." 

"Tsk, tsk," Severus said. "You really must make more of an effort to share that talented mouth with him. First I want you to demonstrate for him what it looks like when a man kisses you. Come here."

As Draco approached, Severus stepped forward, grabbed the sides of the younger man's face, and began to ravish his mouth. He could feel Draco's cock, nice and hard, against his own nude thighs and his own cock brushing against the naked boy's belly. Severus guided Draco so that the two of them were in profile to Harry, who was beginning to make little whimpering noises. 

"Do you hear that, Draco?" Severus said lowly, but loud enough so that Harry could hear. "He's so turned on by the sight of your mouth working with mine. Imagine what he must feel like when it's his mouth you're kissing." Both young men groaned again. "Go. Kiss him as hard, as skilfully as you can." 

As Draco used his knees to make his way up the bed and between Harry's legs, Severus stalked to the side of the bed for a better view. 

It _was_ lovely. But Severus could think of several even more lovely situations. 

"Good work, boys. Now, I would like for Draco to slide down, yes, that's it, Draco, and take Harry's beautiful cock," and it was beautiful, all stiff and marbled with reds, pinks and purples, "into your sweet mouth. Give him the pleasure you were practising on me downstairs." 

Draco nodded and bent to suck the tip of Harry's cock. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Harry said, bucking his hips as his cock got its first attention that evening. 

"Ah... No fucking for you _yet_ , Harry. First you get to watch me fuck sweet Draco's arse." 

Harry sobbed. Severus shrugged. The boy would have to wait, that was all. 

"He is a delightful cock-sucker, isn't he, Harry," Severus said conversationally as he lubed up two of his fingers to slide into Draco. 

"He – is – Sir," Harry panted. "He's – so – good!"

Severus nodded understandingly. "He is," he said. "But you must not orgasm until you have permission, correct?" This was one of the rules of the game.

"I won't, Sir," Harry wheezed. 

"No you won't," Severus agreed as he lined the tip of his cock to Draco's hole. "Draco, dear, please tuck your knees under you. I can barely see that pretty little hole of yours." 

Draco did as he was told. Severus relished his obedience. With Draco's hole exposed like a winking eye, Severus nearly lost control, but he had been engaging in versions of this role for many years. He knew how to hold back. 

Severus held his cock and pushed forward, letting the mushroom-like tip brush against Draco's hole, and then slide down his perineum to that sensitive spot outside his prostate. Hearing Draco whine around Harry's cock, he did it again, then brought the tip up to circle around Draco's hole before finally popping it in. 

Dear _Merlin_ , Severus needed to breathe. He steadied himself, forcing himself to focus his attention anywhere but where that tiny muscle was clamping down on his cockhead. His hand still around his cock, he moved the head around a bit, rotated it just past Draco's entrance, and pulled out. 

When he heard Draco whine in frustration, he lined up his cock at Draco's hole once more and shoved the length of himself in. 

"Is that what you wanted, Draco? Did you want all of my cock up your tight little hole?" 

Draco's head popped off Harry's cock. "YES!" he shrieked. 

Severus smacked that arse he was fucking. " _Don't stop sucking._ " Draco's head dropped again. 

"Harry," Severus said as he pumped in and out of Draco. "Have you had your cock up this hole?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, trying to keep his breath even as Draco's hot mouth and dexterous tongue continued to torture him with their wetness and varying pressures. "Several times."

"Hmm," Severus said. "And has he fucked _your_ hole?" 

Harry's eyes widened. "No, sir." 

"Well, that doesn't seem fair, does it, Gryffindor?" Severus took particular glee in seeing Harry's face erupt in his House's colour at that comment. 

"No, sir." 

"No, indeed. I do believe I shall need to fuck that hole for you, get you warmed up for my Draco here." He reached underneath Draco, and found the boy's cock twitching. "He seems like he's up for it." 

Severus angled his hips so that his cockhead was hitting Draco's prostate better, and battered at it a bit more. When Draco finally looked as though he was going to twitch himself into a huge orgasm, Severus stopped and popped out. "Get up, Draco," he said. "We need to untie your Harry, here." 

Draco looked up at Severus, eyes mischievous. "Do we, sir?" he asked. "Can't we just lengthen the ropes a bit and fuck him from the front?" 

"You always were an excellent student, Mr Malfoy," Severus said fondly, and directed the ropes to lengthen. 

"Now, Harry. I don't have the patience to do for you what you did for Draco. I do, however, have fingers and lube. I shall be stretching you with these." 

Harry nodded. 

_Merlin!_ Harry's arse was even tighter than Draco's. Severus frowned in concentration as he worked one, two, three fingers into Harry's hole, opening them like an umbrella inside his rectum, feeling around for the spongy texture that would – there! Harry bucked on his hand, and Severus toyed with the young man's prostate until Harry was begging. 

"Please, please, _please_ , Severus! Please fuck me! Take my hole! Fucking _own_ me!" 

Well, if that wasn't an invitation, Severus was sure he didn't know what was. 

Again, he teased around the hole he was about to breach. In, rotate, rotate, out, push on the outside of the prostate, back up to the hole, and _in_ with a violent thrust. 

Harry screamed. He'd been fucked before, of course, but never like this, never as part of a three person scene, or tied up, or so _brutally_. 

He found that he loved it. 

"Fuck yes, Severus, take me, take me, take me..." Harry babbled, his own cock hot and smacking his belly as his hips rocked with the force of Severus' thrusts. 

It was finally too much for Severus. He stiffened, ramming himself as far as he could up Harry's hole, no longer caring whether the boy bound beneath him was enjoying it. He just took his pleasure, feeling the tight, slick walls around him convulsing, his own cock acting almost without instruction to pull out a little and then in even further. Harry was still yelling at him to "fuck me!" and Severus did, not stopping even as he felt the come erupting through his cock. 

Panting, Severus finally pulled himself out of Harry. "Your turn," he said, gesturing carelessly for Draco to take up his spot between Harry's legs. Draco leant down and kissed Harry tenderly. "You are so fucking hot like this, Potter," he said, "I can't believe you could let go this much." 

For his part, Draco moved so that he was kneeling with his cock under Harry's bum. "Severus, a little help, here?" he said. Severus reached over and lifted Harry's arse so that Draco's very interested cock could move in. With Severus' assistance, Draco slid in. He began to rotate his hips left, then right, then left again. Of course. His cock wasn't nearly as large as Severus' was, and he was going second, after all. So he concentrated on technique and on talking dirty to Harry.

"Love, you feel so good, so nice and slicked up with Severus' come. Did you know that it's extra hot to know that he's just been in here, and that before that, he was in _me_?" Harry nodded and moaned. "Oh, yes," Draco encouraged, "that's it, Harry, you have more control than you think. Fucking use your arse to _squeeze_ me." 

It looked now like Harry was trying to push himself even further onto Draco's cock, to take it, balls and all, if he could. Severus chuckled.

"I think," he said, "that since you've been such good pets, you ought to be rewarded. You may orgasm whenever you wish," he said magnanimously. 

Draco sped up his thrusts, making little grunting noises as he did so. Harry shrieked again for Draco to fuck him, take his hole, own him, and so on. Severus' own cock was swelling again at the scene. 

Finally, Draco became stiff as a board and shuddered before collapsing on his awkwardly-positioned lover. 

"Draco, get off of him. I can't believe that you only saw to your own pleasure. I did grant permission for _both_ of you to come; did you think that the magic of your semen would bring Harry over?" 

Draco, pink with sweat, reddened further. "No, sir. I'm sorry. I got carried away." 

"You should be apologising to _him_ ," Severus jerked his head at Harry. 

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco said. 

"Whatever, Draco," Harry responded. He was nearly nonsensical with desire. "Will somebody _please make me come_?" 

"Of course, sweet Harry," Severus purred. "Now, would you prefer that I suck you off? Or would you like me to bring you off while fucking you into oblivion?" 

"Fuck! The latter!" Harry cried. "Fucking fuck my hole and jerk me off, already!" 

Harry, it seemed, was only submissive to a point. He was a bit bossy right now, though, so Severus slapped him. 

"You need to ask _nicely_ , Harry," he said. "Remember who's in charge here, and who's bound to the bed for the other's amusement." 

Harry groaned. "Please, Severus. I would be grateful if you would allow me to come by taking my arse again and pumping my cock with your hand. Would you please do that for me?"

"That was much better, Harry," Severus said as he slid back into Harry's now _very_ slick hole. He took up a fast pace from the start, knowing that Harry's hole was very well-stretched. "I want you to squeeze me as you did Draco," Severus instructed, and when Harry obliged, Severus reached between them and squeezed Harry's cock at the same rhythm, pulling the foreskin up to cover the tip of his cock, running a fingernail into his slit, pumping and pumping until Harry was screaming obscenities and short lines of come spouted from his cock. 

Severus, though, having come once, wasn't finished, and fucked the now-exhausted young man until he came to his own completion. 

Rolling off Harry, Severus grabbed his wand and cast a generalised _Relashio_. 

Harry and Draco rubbed at their wrists and rotated their shoulders several times. 

"I bet you're ready for that Swedish Massage now, eh, Draco?" Harry joked weakly. 

"Mm, ready to be a lump, actually." 

Severus went into the washroom and grabbed two flannels, one for each young man. He wet the flannels with warm water and returned to his boys, now dozing, to clean them up. 

It had been _quite_ a satisfying night, he thought.

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

> _Gentlemen:_
> 
> _Thank you for quite the pleasurable evening. I do not recall the last time I had quite that much fun._
> 
> _This suite is absurdly ostentatious, you realise. I did appreciate the Jacuzzi, however._
> 
> _Please take care of one another. Do not tell others where I am, or I shall never play with you again. But you do know where to find me, should you so choose._
> 
> _Fondly,  
>  Severus Snape._

"Hmph," Draco said, mildly offended. "He couldn't even wake us up to say good-bye?"

Harry shrugged. "Did you expect him to become suddenly in touch with his softer feelings, Draco? I hadn't." 

"Bugger, I guess not," Draco said, only a trace of a pout on his lips. "You have to admit, though, that _was_ an evening!" 

" _Oh_ , yeah," Harry replied, laughing and pulling Draco back onto the bed. "It was certainly the most creative sexual event I've experienced since I stopped going to the clubs." 

"Oh? When was that, Potter?" Draco asked, eyebrow quirked.

Harry thought. "Er, perhaps a week before I contacted you. And that's because I had a cold." 

"Shite, Potter. What am I going to do with you?" 

Harry pulled Draco down into a long deep kiss. When they broke apart, he finally answered the question.

"Oh, I don't know, Malfoy. Fuck me into the mattress again?"

  
**& hearts GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**

 

_Skončil!_

 

**♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥ glomp ♥ GLOMP ♥**   



End file.
